


The Ghost of You

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Un neno e seu fantasma [1]
Category: AniKylo, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin please stop that, Anal Sex, Author Regrets E v e r y t h i n g, Grandfather/Grandson - Freeform, I need therapy, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, Kylo Ren has Grandaddy Issues, M/M, Totally inappropiate use of the force, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Kylo Ren's skin just glows when he's grinding on his Grandpop's cock.</p><p>--</p><p>Technical Sequel: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5968489">Anakin is a Very Cunning Linguist</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unorthodox training methods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794957) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



> I guess, in a way, this was inspired by above.
> 
> I swear to the V O I D, I am private bookmarking every weird kink I bookmark from now on.
> 
> BUT I do highly recommend the linked above and the story that takes place before it - [where the twin suns set](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5758336) \- I am trash for this ship right here.
> 
> This one below? Not so much.

Kylo Ren’s back arched and his moan was a breathy whimper as he struggled to stay quiet. He knew the rules – as silent as possible, don’t let anyone know. No one could walk in and see this, no one could see the great Lord Ren, acting like a casual prostitute, screaming and begging into a pillow to – well, no one.  
  
No one else would see the Force Ghost, leaning over Kylo’s body, pressing kisses down his spine, sucking bruises into the nape of his neck, and making bite marks in the man’s shoulders.  
  
Heck, Kylo didn’t even know how this _worked_ , but he didn’t care. He kept pressing his arse back to the, very heavy and very real, hips that were slamming into his skin, his hands balling in the pillow his face was currently buried in.  
  
“G-Grandpa...”  
  
“You like that?”  
  
“Y-Yes...”  
  
The thrusting got harder and a hand wrapped in his hair, tugging it back. Kylo whimpered and clenched his eyes shut tightly.  
  
“Now now... let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours.”  
  
It took the Sith a moment, but his eyes flickered open, breathing heavily. Anakin leant down, mouthing a soft line of kisses down Kylo’s cheek, before he shoved his face back in the palette. The tip of Anakin’s cock brushed past the Knight’s prostate and he screamed out, tightening around Anakin, body shaking with the effort of staying upright, arms complaining.  
  
“You want on your back?”  
  
Kylo nodded.  
  
A hand smacked on his arse and he yelped out, choking on the moan that stumbled over the yelp on its way out.  
  
“You want me to lay you out like a common whore and fuck you till you cum, screaming my name?”  
  
The commanding tone of his Grandfather’s voice went straight to Kylo’s cock, and his already fuzzy head got even fuzzier. It took him a moment before he managed to squeeze “yes... pleeeeeease,” past his lips.  
  
Anakin grunted a little and leant over the Knight, thrusting his hips a few more times, hard, before he slowly tugged out.  
  
Kylo collapsed on the palette, panting hard, whining at the empty feeling inside of him. No hands were on him, but he was flipped over, fast, and he had to spend a moment looking at the ceiling to calibrate himself before his Grandfather was between his legs, leaning on him, pressing their lips together.  
  
Kylo wrapped his arms around his neck, panting softly against his lips. Anakin’s hand moved to gently stroke Kylo’s cock, watching as he tilted his head back, groaning and writhing in pleasure.  
  
“Maybe one day I’ll give you my mouth.”  
  
Kylo shuddered at the mental image. “I’d still prefer you taking my mouth.”  
  
“Oh, you would? Maybe I’ll make you do that tomorrow... you are a pretty little thing with my spunk all over your face.”  
  
Anakin gently tugged Kylo’s face down, a thumb on his chin, and pressed their lips together, slowing it all down a little.  
  
His Grandson let his head collapse on the pillow, and Anakin sighed softly. The dim light from his window made his pale skin look almost white – by the Void; Anakin could have sworn he was _glowing_. His usually pale lips were red, plump, wet with spit. His eyes – oh the Void, his _eyes_.  
  
The hazel was normally bright, only now, they had been dimmed with lust, want, begging.  
  
Anakin leant down for another hard kiss before he wrapped his hands around Kylo’s thighs, pressing them back so he was bent in half.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Kylo nodded with a small whimper.  
  
Carefully, Anakin lined himself back up, slowly pushing back in. Kylo winced a little but moaned, groping around the palette for the pillow behind his head. Anakin chuckled as he held it over his head, letting his sounds getting a little louder.  
  
“Is the General due back from his mission any time soon?”  
  
“Why are you asking about Hux when you cock is inside me?”  
  
“Because,” Anakin stopped moving, and leant forward to tug the pillow off of Kylo’s face. “I want to watch your face as I fuck you, I want to hear your scream my name when you get off.”  
  
Kylo blushed, a beautiful pale red colour that spread gently down his neck and over his chest.  
  
“N-No, he’s not due back for another week, at the most.”  
  
Anakin gave a hard thrust, smirking as Kylo threw his head back, biting down on his lip.  
  
“Let go...”  
  
“The Stormtroopers...”  
  
“Have no access to your room.”  
  
Kylo continued biting into his lip a little, before Anakin’s cock brushed his prostate and he screamed. Lights flashed across his eyes, and pleasure spiked up his spine.  
  
“Right there?”  
  
“P-Please...”  
  
Anakin grunted and shifted about to get a better hold before he started slamming his hips forward harder and harder. Kylo’s nails dug into his back, and they clawed down with each and every scream.  
  
Anakin felt something drip down his back. _Who knew he could break my skin?_  
  
Kylo was panting, head as far back as it could possible go, and Anakin couldn’t help himself. His Force spread out, and Kylo gasped as it tightened around his neck, holding him in place.  
  
Kylo’s nails dug deeper into Anakin’s back, and the Ghost groaned in pleasure.  
  
“P-Please...”  
  
Anakin released his hold on the Knight’s neck and reached down, gripping his Grandson’s erection between them. Kylo cried out again as Anakin started jerking in time to his thrusts, cock head driving into his prostate with every thrust.  
  
_One. Two. Three._  
  
“GRANDPA, GRANDPA FUCK.”  
  
Anakin groaned at his Grandson’s voice, heavy with lust, light with pleasure. The scream went straight to his cock, buried in the tight heat of Kylo’s ass, which was just getting tighter and tighter, squeezing him, and before he knew it, Anakin was shooting his load, filling Kylo up, who cried out, feeling the hot spurts inside of him.  
  
Riding his orgasm out, Anakin collapsed on the palette, panting hard. Kylo didn’t move, his limbs were too heavy, legs and an arm hanging off the edge of his palette.  
  
Anakin leaned over, gently pressed a kiss to Kylo’s lips and then Kylo tugged on his arm, blushing as he gently licked his cum from Anakin’s hands.  
  
The Ghost gave a soft groan, before he sat up.  
  
“G-Grandpa...”  
  
“It’s time to wake up. You have duties to wake up to.”  
  
Kylo groaned and opened his eyes, staring at the empty space next to him. His shoulders were burning slightly, his neck was tight, and there were blood under his nails.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight... Grandpa Ani.”

**Author's Note:**

> _So I saw you bookmarked those Finn/Anakin Force Ghost fics and you seemed to really dig it and I've been considering asking you this for a while but - could you do some kind of ForceGhost!Anakin and Kylo Ren?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna need fucking therapy after this.
> 
> I’m linking this damn [ask](https://twitter.com/rickyslilhorror/status/697119080772464644) because I swear it was a request. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
